1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of providing map information and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been applied to implement a complicated function of the multimedia player in the aspect of hardware and software. For an example, there is provided a user interface environment for allowing a user to search or select a function in an easy and convenient manner.
In addition, in recent years, the function of a global positioning system (GPS) module provided in the mobile terminal has been enhanced, thereby more accurately determining a current location of the mobile terminal. Accordingly, the utilization of map information displayed on the mobile terminal has been gradually increased.